Wolfstar
by Shuffle Queen
Summary: A growing collection of Sirius x Remus oneshots...enjoy!
1. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Harry Potter and that's why I have chosen to write this story 

Written in response to AJ's First Line ("Sirius, you can't do that! You're going to get us both arrested!") challenge, found on Immeritus – it's a one-shot.

Summary: (Sirius x Remus) A nighttime meeting, an unlucky Slytherin, and an unexpected admirer…

* * *

_  
Rendezvous_

"Sirius, you can't do that! You're going to get us both arrested!"

"Oh c'mon Remus…I've almost got it…wait, arrested?"

"You know what I mean." Sirius gulped. Remus continued, "It's too dangerous – McGonagall will be sure to know who was responsible. And she already has it in for you today…"

"You mean after what occurred in class today, I suppose?" Remus nodded, brown hair falling over worried eyes. "Oh, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Sirius appeared nonchalant…Remus was not amused.

"What? WHAT! You charmed the chalk to write Marauder-esque obscenities all over the blackboard, transfigured her hat into a balaclava, and turned Snape's hair purple! How is that _not_ a big deal?"

"It wasn't as big as that prank in Charms last year." Sirius snickered at the memory.

"Sirius…"

"Ah, sorry. Where was I? Oh right, I was trying to finish something but no, Remus thinks it's too risky…"

"It is! Why must you be so foolhardy?"

"This would've been so much easier with James…" Sirius sighed deeply and glared at Remus good naturedly.

"Well, unfortunately for you Padfoot," Sirius grinned at the mention of his nickname, "James is in the Hospital Wing right now, and Peter's currently in detention, all thanks to you."

"I didn't mean to –"

"You still did the damage…missed hitting a Bludger away from James while you were preening, which reminds me, why do you carry a compact mirror on your person during Quidditch matches?"

"Mumble mumble."

"Speak up idiot. There's no one around to hear you talk of your narcissism."

"Fixing my hair." said Sirius, speaking to his shoes.

"My statement holds true, all your fault. And then, having McGonagall blame Peter for the incident at breakfast. You're just lucky she couldn't prove today's happenings in Transfiguration were your doing."

"It's because I'm too clever to be caught." He lifted his head and smirked at Remus.

"No, it's because Pettigrew's your bloody lapdog…he's an even bigger idiot than _you_ – he worships you! Can you imagine anyone so hideously stupid, so –"

"Thank you." Sirius said, cutting off the ranting teenager.

There was silence for a few moments, as Sirius and Remus enjoyed the quiet of Hogwarts during the night. The end of their argument had been abrupt but so were most things concerning Sirius and by now, the affectionately-called Moony was used to it. The two slid down to the floor, backs resting against a statue of Uric the Oddball, in the alcove where they had been hiding for little less than an hour. Sirius's hand found Remus's and he took great comfort when Remus wove his slim fingers through his. Remus leaned in a little closer, his breath ghosting over Sirius's pale cheek. He shivered as the other boy trailed his free hand through Sirius's dark hair, and smiled as Remus's mouth came closer…

The kiss was sweet, soft and sensual, as lips and mouths moved in practiced harmony. It was another small comfort, and Sirius found himself drawn, once more, to the golden-haired boy kissing him. Remus's lips parted from his friend's slowly and Sirius nearly dozed off in a peaceful sleep as Remus rested his head on Sirius's chest, sentimental as it was. It was how they seemed to end all their arguments – it was why they tended to argue so much in the first place.

"Remus," he mumbled, "hey Moony…we've got to get moving – someone's going to be along here soon."

"Mhmm…oh alright…" Sirius looked gleeful all of a sudden, hope was still there for Marauders, "oh stop it…fine, fine, and just get it over with – fast."

Sirius nearly squealed in delight. Instead, he pressed a small kiss to Remus's temple and got up rather quickly. Remus followed suit, smiling blithely as he stood. Sirius had that effect on him…and Remus could not truthfully say he didn't enjoy every moment of it. His fellow Marauder was at it again now, plotting carefully.

"We almost have it Remus."

"Oh, do we?"

"Yeah…just a little farther and – THERE! Now run, fast!"

The two Marauders linked hands, spared a quick glance at each other, both stifling bursting fits of laughter and ran for the Gryffindor Common Room…

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the scene of the 'crime'…

* * *

_

"What the bloody hell! Ouch!" screamed a furious Lucius Malfoy, "Someone, help me! Goddamn, I –"

The blonde Slytherin had picked up a strategically-placed bag of fake Galleons, triggering a nearly invisible string to open a nearby crate. Out from the crate sprang nearly twenty "Monster Book of Monsters" textbooks, which having seen Malfoy's nasty face and petrified stance, 'attacked him'. He was suddenly cut off from his desperate rant as a stray book, having unlatched it self from his pant leg, clamped shut across his mouth. Lucius fell flat on the floor, twitching in pain for a hour…before Filch came by, and was startled by the moaning boy who lay prone on the floor. He quickly ran to get McGonagall, who proceeded to remove the books quickly and efficiently.

"Malfoy, what were you doing up at this hour and wandering about the corridors?"

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm alright?" His words sounded strange, his lips still rather numb and misshapen from the book.

"I assume you're fine; you can breathe, walk, and talk. However, did you see who did this?"

"No, I mean yes, I'm sure it was…"

"Did you see anyone?"

"Well…"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. 10 points from Slytherin for being out of bed – now get to your common room!"

"But I was attacked!"

"By books Malfoy! Really, you should be more prepared to handle ink and paper!" McGonagall suppressed a smile at her own joke.

"But Professor, I –"

"No concrete evidence, nothing I can do – now, unless you want to lose more points, get to bed!"

Malfoy slunk off to his common room, muttering about revenge and killing Sirius as he left. The exhausted professor sighed and began walking back towards her own room.

Despite her administrative instincts and current falling out, she couldn't help but think, _"Good one, Black."

* * *

_

**Author's Notes**: Hehehe, that was fun…hopefully you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it…thanks **AJ** for the awesome first line! I love reviews, so press the button and tell me what you think!

Shuffle Queen


	2. Presence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Harry Potter and that's why I have chosen to write this story

Written in response to Immeritus's September Fanfic Challenge (Use at least three of these five words: Yeti, Flame, Cottage, Anapneo, and Gondola) Heeh, even though I didn't win, I was quite pleased with my outcome for once, so...

Summary: (Sirius x Remus) A seasonal change, an unsure Sirius, and a harmony of sorts…

Dedicated to **Loe**, for being wonderful, amazing, and inspirational. I mean c'mon, how could I not dedicate my first How-They-Got-Together fic to you? -hugs- Hope you like it!

* * *

_  
Presence_

There was something in the air, Sirius could feel it. A change, synchronizing so well with the gradual departure of autumn, that he had nearly missed it. _Nearly. _Yet suddenly, as though a burst of clarity had showered on him from the heavens, he knew what was so different this October night, what had not been there and had not been missed those last five years. But now that he knew of it, enlightened now as he was…Sirius could not understand how he had survived so long in its absence…

_Zephyr through the trees  
__The gasping breath of Autumn echoes  
__Dying, dead, revives  
__As Winter's chilling wind_

It was so hard not to think of his startling revelation on those cold winter nights in January. Ivory snow caked the window sills outside the Hogwarts castle, glass iced with frost so thick that vision was distorted as one looked outside. The world that swirled around and enveloped the vast, majestic school was frozen, dark, and lonely – so unlike the warmth that exuded from the Gryffindor common room, where Sirius and Remus sat quietly as the clock struck four.

Sleep had become such a predicament for Sirius, of late; his dreaming mind was constantly invaded by secret-shrouded enemies of darkness, plaguing him as he slept. He would wake up in a cold sweat, with no exception tonight, and creep downstairs to the common room. Each night, he lit a fire in the hearth, so that the mesmerizing flames licked at the flat stones and burning logs of the fireplace, and became dancing shadows on the golden brown walls of the room. Just that night, at three in the morning, he had been so shaken and thrown off by his dream that he had leaned in too close to the fire, causing him to choke rather violently on the ash and smoke.

_Inside the heart of warmth in Winter  
__The fire burns, a visible glow  
__Until the heat, the smoke is too great  
__Chokes on unfulfilled ardor_

Remus, his sharp ears having missed the steady breathing of Sirius, had opened the dormitory door to leave when he heard the tell-tale sounds of choking. He groaned as he ran – if he were correct in his conjecture – then Sirius had done exactly what he had done that afternoon, which Remus had kindly but firmly warned him about for fifteen minutes. He entered the common room swiftly, saw the red-faced Sirius, pointed his wand and uttered softly an incantation, "_Anapneo_". The coughing subsided, as the color drained from his face and he collapsed to the floor. Remus came towards him, placed his hands under his arms and hoisted him up from the ground. He groaned as he half-dragged, half-lifted Sirius to the red velvet divan that was closest to them. There they sat in silence, for an hour, until Sirius could bear it no longer.

_Alive again, breathes in deeply  
__Escape from Death's doorway  
__It is time to speak, now and well  
__Before Spring freezes Winter's heat_

"Remus…?"

"Mhmm."

"I, erm, need to ask you something…but it's sort of weird and…"

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Spit it out. Now."

"But…"

"But, what?"

"I can't…do that. It's just," he sighed heavily, "too hard."

"Something's difficult…for you?" said Remus, genuine surprise lacing his words.

"S'not easy you know…"

"What isn't?"

"You know…_this_."

"Care to elaborate, oh Vague One?"

"But it's so bloody hard to say…I mean, how can you just say it, voice thoughts of…"

"Of what Sirius?" he questioned, a trace of anxiety evident in his tone.

"Of, well…" he breathed in deeply, "those nights under the moon, running through the forest – trees, and stars, and freedom – nothing else. At least, then there wasn't anything else. But now…now it's not so simple anymore."

"What do you mean Padfoot?" he asked softly, his voice lilting in an awe-inspired cadence.

"Because…because when I see you now, I don't just see Remus. Or Moony. Or bookworm. Or werewolf. Or silent genius. Or any of that…"

"What…what do you see?" his voice was a whisper now, quieted as he closed his eyes and waited. Waited for that word that would make or break _his life, his world, his dreams…_

"Love."

…_his love_.

_Before the Winter's glow is shattered  
__Love devours Autumn's apathy  
__Swallows the frozen despair  
__Kisses it away, to something better_

Words seemed to float away after that last utterance. There were so many things that he could have said, that Remus had planned out since fourth year when he had first laid admiring, loving eyes on Sirius. Words, phrases, declamations of love and all things beautiful, like Sirius was, but somehow, when the moment finally came, words failed him. For the first time and last time, he saw that mere permutations of impersonal letters could not explain his feelings. There was only way to do so and as he had not yet lost himself completely in the dazzling storm that was Sirius's eyes, he did just that.

Their lips met like a fairy tale, so perfect as to be almost unreal. Pink tongues, tender and hungry at once, slid against mouths, and teeth, and lips all at once and it was heaven incarnated in the Gryffindor tower. Their mouths moved so well, so that it merely seemed a practiced motion. They kissed until they could no longer breathe, and then tangled once more, touching lips and tongues in surreal harmonies that only love could devise.

"Sirius…I had an idea for this summer…" said a flushed Remus, cheeks a lovely pink as he rested his head in the other boy's lap.

"Did you?" he drawled lazily, fingers absentmindedly pulling through the tawny hair that he had gazed at longingly for months.

"Mhmm…we should go on vacation somewhere. Like, outside of England."

"Moony, I've known you long enough to know you have this all planned out; be a doll, drop the charade, and just tell me."

There was a silence then, that seemed to stretch on and on into eternity. Remus tried to glare meaningfully at Sirius, who now very confused and perturbed by the stop in chatter, began to talk again.

"Well?"

"…be a _doll_?"

"Yeah, so? James says that to Lily all the time…I've heard them, you know."

"Yes, but Lily is lady and I'm a bloke, you ass!"

"Some lady she is…guess you didn't see the size of that love bite on James's…"

"Padfoot!"

"Fine, fine…but really–" A glare from Remus brought his chatter to halt.

"Anyway, I thought we'd go somewhere but I didn't know if it would work out, you know, if we didn't sort out this whole _thing_" he said, gesturing vaguely.

"So, be a _sexy werewolf_, and tell me where we're going. Better, _mate_?"

Remus giggled. Sirius giggled. They kissed, again. And then again. And then once more, just to make sure it was still magical. And it was.

"Italy."

"…"

"Erm well, if you don't want to go, we can always stay here, and do the usual. Just wander about, maybe backpack through–"

"Holy hell!"

"Eh, something I said?"

"I love you! I abso-bloody-lutely love you!"

"Heeh…really?"

"Do I ever!"

"I take it you're excited then?"

"You can't even begin to comprehend what I feel right now…oh god, it's just fantastic, brilliant, ace, ah, I can't believe it! I can have any material possession in the world and yet the one thing I've always wanted was a vacation! Can you believe that I've never been on one? I could kiss you forever Moony, really I could. You say yes and I'll do it. Kiss you to the stars and back and I'll never let go…"

"When would I breathe?"

"You really need air that badly?"

"I love you."

"Same to you my sexy werewolf…"

They fell upon each other, once more, until night broke into day, the sky freshly laundered, a pink-orange sun among the fluffy white clouds. As Remus gazed, Sirius began visions for the trip, of which Remus picked up little, content as he was to just hear the other boy's voice.

"…and we can get a cottage overlooking the sea, and we can go in one of those funny little boats, gondola I think it's called. Maybe, if we go up to the Alps, we can even see a Yeti! Blimey, that would be just out of this world! And then…"

_The glow within Winter's heart  
__Having made true young love  
__Thaws to Spring, laughter and song  
__Awaken in spirited joy and fervor_

All through winter and spring, up until the last day of the year, they made plan for the trip. Lily and James would be coming along with them, excited as Sirius and Remus were. Except for the Yeti. They were still at odds on that plan, Sirius and surprisingly, Lily, were chuffed to bits about the idea. Remus and James, who was more than a little frightened at the thought, were dead-set against the idea. It didn't matter though. Whether or not they were devoured by the Yeti was simply secondary; that they were all together, as four and as twos, they were content, even if it meant living together in the stomach of a Yeti…

_Warmth floods the sky, the trees  
__Replaces dewy rains with heat  
__Summer burns of raw desire and sweet love  
__Kiss the rays, hold on to fire_

* * *

All those nights that Remus now spent alone were spent dwelling on those fond memories. All of the Sirius-less nights he lived through, that instead of being painful were filled with a radiant joy that reverberated through his prone form as he lay in bed each night, alone yet fulfilled. He knew he didn't regret giving an evasive answer to Sirius's offer – had he said "yes"…he laughed as he tried to think of what Sirius would have said to that… 

"_I'd be kissing a sexy, but rather blue werewolf. I mean as long as you were alive, it would be okay…you have enough brain cells to last you a few airless years anyway…then again, I think I'd be dead in an…hour?"_

_Yes_, thought Remus as he grinned into the darkness, _I have no regrets…my love will burn forever and in my memories, this life and afterwards, you are with me, Sirius, always here…_he placed a hand above his beating heart, a_lways here…_


	3. Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Harry Potter and that's why I have chosen to write this story

Written in response to the Immeritus Holiday Crossover Challenge – and eek, hopefully this will be better than the last time! Inspired by _AniBester's _"Cheers", an amazingly beautiful work of art.

Summary: (Sirius x Remus) Something in the air, a journal, and a wish upon a star…

* * *

_Chance_

New Year's Eve is thought by many to be simply magical. It cannot very well be explained, the magic of it that is, but anyone who knows anything knows that it is. The night of December 31, 1977, however, would be most different because, well, when there is New Year's magic and real wizarding magic and true love and…wait. _True love_? The most cynical of cynical when it came to love was not about to believe that. Unfortunately, the bewildered and frustrated Remus J. Lupin had no other answer. It was a first for the boy with an encyclopedia for a brain, as Sirius had so aptly…_Sirius_.

"_Sirius. Sirius Black. Sirius "Sexy, Bloody Amazing" Black…"_ wrote Remus, doodling absentmindedly all over the cover of Seven Days in Sweden, which he had lifted from a shelf to distract himself from an impending problem that had entered the library, called…well, you know.

"Shite!" he cursed under his breath. "_Scourgify_!" he said, pointing his wand at the bright, graffiti-ed cover of Helga and her goat.

Remus knew he had problem, quite a few actually. So he had taken up a journal, to write in, cry to, throw into the fire, all of which he could no longer do with James, who had not quite recovered from the last time Lupin had thrown him into the fire. Suffice to say, the journal seemed to be working. Sort of. It had not really stopped his affections; rather, it had just exacerbated the situation. But he had stopped going red at the sight of Sirius and getting tongue-tied whenever they began conversing. Now he could be completely obsessive-compulsive and just plan _everything_ in his journal.

"_It's completely normal. It has to be. It has to be."

* * *

_

_December 31, 1977_

_Dear Journal, _(wrote Remus)

_It is just getting worse – every time I see him, I start shaking. Shaking, trembling, until he comes up to me, this absolutely adorable look of concern on his face as he asks me if I am okay. "Of course I am okay", I think, "you bloody twat. It is not as if I am in love with you or anything. Like that." This is so goddamn pathetic – I cannot even admit to myself that I am in head-over-heels, fuck-me-now love with him. Oh my god, I just cursed. Fuck, fuck, fuck. That felt good. _

_Oh my god._

_I just made a fucking pun about – gads; my mind has gone over to the dark side. Fuck you emotions and your fucked up direction. _(Remus was thoroughly enjoying his silent rant and was quite proud of his prowess with the word 'fuck') _Well anyway diary journal, it has been nice yelling naughty words at you this evening. We should do this again some time. Tomorrow, you say? How lovely, I accept. Farewell 'til then. _

_Remus

* * *

_

Remus closed the journal just as Sirius entered the room. Remus could feel him as he entered, his presence as he walked to his bed, and turned? Towards Remus's bed and sat precariously, nervously, on the bed, opposite Remus and about to fall off onto the floor.

"You know Sirius," said Remus after an awkward moment, "you can actually sit on the bed, with your entire arse on it instead of just your larger half. I do not bite, you know. Well, most of the time."

Sirius smiled weakly and Remus knew something was wrong. Immediately. All of the watching and semi-spying that Remus had undertaken over the last few months had made him adept in reading Sirius. Had Sirius been a book, Remus would have been able to recite him to perfection, save for his very last page. There was one thing Remus could not figure out and after months of looking, he shifted his eyes to Sirius, his face wrought with curiosity as he awaited the final piece of information in his mental portfolio of Sirius Black.

"Um, Remus," he said finally, "James said something to me the other day that really got me thinking. And er, well, I don't really know if it's true or anything 'cos James lies a lot but he made Peter leave so maybe there was something to it but them I don't really know because it was so weird and I don't-"

"Sirius. Slow down. Just tell me, what did he say?" Remus could not believe how calm he was feeling – _"the calm before the storm"_ said a voice, but he dismissed it and looked again at Sirius.

"James said that, said that, that you…"

"What, Sirius?"

"That you liked me."

Remus's voice cracked a little as he spoke, the weight in his stomach so heavy he thought he would never again move. "Of course I like you; you are my best mate, after all."

Another awkward silence, Sirius wringing his hands and Remus trying valiantly not to get lost inside those depthless gray eyes.

"Liked as in fancied," said Sirius, "James said…" he added as an afterthought.

"Oh. Well, that is certainly…"

"Bizarre, right?" said Sirius, his eyes strangely bright and his voice quite higher than usual, "That's exactly what I told James but the little bugger was insistent and I mean I was like no way and then…Remus?"

Remus's head was down, his eyes staring at the dark red duvet and crisp white sheets. His light brown eyes could not help but drip silent tears down his pale face, leaving sticky tear tracks from his eyes to chin. It would be Sirius who would notice the dark spots on the sheets. Sirius's hand moved forward and without warning, he caught the other's boy chin in his hand and forced his head up to see him. Sirius gasped and then the shocked expression just seemed to subside as Remus's silent tears increased in volume.

"Oh Remus," said Sirius, gathering the other boy up in his arms, rocking slowly as Remus's sobs became shuddering gasps that racked his thin body in a way that scared Sirius greatly. "I'm sorry Remus, I really am. To love you, if only to see you smile, I wish I could. But I, I can't control it dear Remus. I love you, yes, but only as my best mate." The clock struck a quarter to twelve.

"Remus, c'mon let's go up to the roof. James and Peter will be there. There'll be fireworks and everything. Maybe it will help. Maybe just a little. Enough to make you smile. C'mon." Sirius got up slowly and lifted Remus from the bed. There they stood, face to face, with nothing between them but misery enough to make anyone scream.

Despite it all, Remus smiled. Sirius should have guessed what would happen next. But he did not.

"Liar."

"What?" said a flabbergasted, completely thrown off-guard Sirius.

"You are a liar. If I love you, then you love me. It is just that simple. You look at me like I look at you. Your eyes shine when you look at me the way mine do when I look at you. You turn red when you touch me the same way I do when your hand brushes mine. If that is not love Sirius, I do not, for the life of me know what is. That is just it. I love you Sirius and by god, you love me."

The silence was nearly suffocating but suddenly Sirius stepped through the encroaching mists and cupped Remus's chin. The latter gasped, quite audibly.

"Remus, I do have a reputation to keep. What if you had refused me? I would have been placed in disgrace. And we can't let that happen now, can we?"

Remus's eyes grew wide with indignance and he threw himself unceremoniously at Sirius. They crashed onto the bed, Sirius hovering over Remus. But Remus grabbed his tie with a hungry look in his eyes and the hovering did not last all too long…

The rest, my friends, is history.

Sirius tried to explain it to James later that night, mugs of Butterbeer in hand. But he could not. And he did not want to because for all he knew, he would lose Remus, dear, sweet, Remus, again and that he thought, looking at Remus's shining, smiling face, would simply not do.

"To Remus!" yelled Sirius suddenly, thrusting his mug into the air.

"To Sirius!" replied Remus, hiccupping as he bellowed and shot his mug upwards, knocking half of the contents onto Peter's head.

"To James!" piped a soggy Peter, in awe of his hero and in anticipation of a toast.

James, a little put-out, caught on and taking a large gulp, roared, "To Lily!"

Before Peter could cry, which they could all see coming, they raised their glasses in unision.

"Cheers!"

And then Sirius and Remus kissed. Again. And James started laughing. And Peter started crying. Again.

And all vowed, the next morning, to never, EVER, drink Butterbeer again. Ever. Except Peter. Who was in the bathroom with a bit of a problem, er, that had to be dealt with urgently. Needless to say, he was the most vehement about their non-Butterbeer vow.

And Remus and Sirius were also absent, doing, er, you know. So it was basically James, alone, with a stomachache, and Lily, who had for some reason taken pity on him and was playing nurse to his ill little self. See?

Magic. Has to be.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hehehe, that was fun…so much fun that it makes sense only to me. Heeeheee. 

Shuffle Queen


End file.
